Various methods are used in order to form a hard coating (also referred to as a protective layer) having superior wear-resistance and chemical resistance on various manufactured goods including resin formed products and wood products. For example, there is a method that uses a sheet (hereinafter, often referred to as “transcribing material”) in which a photo curable resin composition is coated on a releasing surface of a releasable substrate. In this method, a coating layer is firstly attached on a surface of a formed product, and then a substrate is delaminated to form a hard coating. There is another method that uses a sheet (hereinafter, often referred to as a “surface protective sheet”) in which the coating layer is formed on a substrate not having releasing property and an adhesive layer, etc. is formed on the opposite surface of the substrate as desired. In the latter method, the substrate side of the surface protective sheet is attached on the surface of the formed product to form a hard coating.
A layer showing decorative effect such as a design layer or a deposition layer is formed at proper location of the transcribing material or the surface protective sheet as desired. For the transcribing material, a design layer or a deposition layer is mainly formed between the substrate and the coating layer, and for the surface protective sheet, a design layer or a deposition layer is generally formed on the opposite face, in which the coating layer is formed in the substrate.
When forming a hard coating by using a transcribing material or a surface protective sheet, there is a way (pre-cure way) that the coating layer is photo cured by irradiating light in advance before application to a formed product. In the above pre-cure way, there are problems that when the transcribing material or the surface protective sheet is applied to the formed product, the hard coating is delaminated at curved surface of the formed product, or crack, etc. is happened to the hard coating.
Accordingly, in the step of applying to a formed product, a way (after-cure way), in which a coating layer is maintained in non-cure state, the coating layer is adhered to the surface of the formed product, and then the product is cured, is used, but the following problems occur for the above way.
The transcribing material or the surface protective sheet is generally prepared by using an instrument such as a Gravure rotary printing machine, etc. By the way, for after-cure way, a phenomenon is arisen that the coating layer component in non-cure state is transcribed to a guide roll, etc., or the component used in forming a design layer or an adhesion layer is transcribed on the coating layer, in case the design layer, the deposition layer or the adhesion layer is formed on the upper part of the coating layer for the transcribing material, and the prepared sheet is wound for the surface protective sheet. Further, a phenomenon (so called back trap phenomenon) that the component of the coating layer is back transcribed to the guide roll for forming a design layer or an adhesion layer, also occurs.
Thus, when after-cure way is used, special equipment or drying process is separately used or performed in forming the coating layer in order to remove the fluidity or tackiness of the coating layer before photo cure. However, in such case, the production yield of the transcribing material or the surface protective sheet is lowered, and the production cost is highly increased since the coating layer, the design layer or the adhesion layer cannot be formed with one process, and the design of the separate equipment costs high.